This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays may exhibit desirable attributes such as a wide field of view, compact size, and low power consumption.
It can be challenging to adjust the luminance of organic light-emitting diode displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixel circuits. Each pixel circuit contains an organic light-emitting diode. Each pixel circuit also has a drive transistor that is coupled to the organic light-emitting diode. The drive transistor in each pixel circuit can be adjusted to control the flow of drive current through the organic light-emitting diode. Uniformity issues may arise when the luminance of an organic light-emitting diode display is reduced by lowering drive current levels. For example, pixel-to-pixel color differences may be increased as drive current levels are reduced.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways to adjust display luminance in an organic light-emitting diode display.